1. Technical Field
This invention relates to products and methods for treating viral respiratory tract infections (“VRTIs”) and upper respiratory infections (“URI”), both of which are otherwise known as the common cold. For the purposes of this disclosure, the terms “cold,” “VRTI,” and “URI” are used interchangeably. There is a desire to provide a better treatment for VRTIs, URIs, and common colds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common colds are among the most common infectious diseases, causing millions of doctor visits at a cost of billions of dollars each year. As a VRTI, URI, or cold begins, the person experiences symptoms such as nasal congestion, sneezing, bronchial congestion, watery eyes, headaches, runny nose and a host of other varying symptoms, all of which are well known. As used in the present disclosure, these symptoms are collectively referred to as “cold symptoms” or the “inflammatory response.” Typically, cold symptoms are caused by some type of picornavirus (usually a rhinovirus), coronavirus, or respiratory syncytial virus (“RSV”). Current treatments for VRTIs, URIs, and colds are palliative, focusing on reducing the severity of the symptoms of the VRTI. Although current treatments are intended to reduce the severity of cold symptoms, current treatments do not claim to reduce the cold's duration or to reduce the frequency with which a person experiences colds (e.g., VRTIs or URIs) or cold symptoms.
One aspect of the present invention is a combination of a nasal steroid with a nasal antihistamine, and the use of that combination in the treatment of VRTIs, URIs, or colds. Nasal steroids or antihistamines have been used in the art to treat rhinitis associated with common allergies, but they have not been used together to treat VRTIs, URIs, or colds.
Steroid treatment of rhinitis works by blocking the inflammatory response by decreasing the influx of mast cells, Th2 lymphocytes, and eosinophils. The mechanism by which steroid applications address upper respiratory inflammation is known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,866 (filed Aug. 3, 2001); U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,596 (filed Feb. 4, 2002); U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,713 (filed Apr. 30, 2003); U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,353 (filed Apr. 29, 1998); U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,699 (filed Mar. 20, 1997); see generally U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,121 (filed Feb. 13, 1981), which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Antihistamine treatments of rhinitis operate by inhibiting the release or activity of histamines via a selective inhibition of H1 receptors. The mechanism by which various antihistamines address upper respiratory inflammation is known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,194 (filed Jul. 12, 1990); U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,863 (filed Mar. 2, 1987), which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Heretofore, nasal steroids and nasal antihistamines have been used individually or in combination to treat persons suffering from the effects of allergies, but not to treat persons suffering from VRTIs, URIs, or colds. One aspect of the present invention is the use of the combination of nasal steroids with nasal antihistamines, such as for example in a nasal spray, for the treatment of the common cold.